


[podfic] First, Second, Third

by fishpatrol



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/pseuds/fishpatrol
Summary: This is a podfic of "First, Second, Third" by clandestine7.
Author's summary: Yuri counts their kisses until he loses track.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First, Second, Third](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595895) by [clandestine7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestine7/pseuds/clandestine7). 



  
**File Length & Type:** 00:12:11, MP3  
  
**Link:** [Download/stream here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B5_ctIlUIPmjNk5DdTVIZmRmZUk)


End file.
